Spirited
by Carnellia
Summary: There was once a legend of a demon, living in the darkest shadows of the forests, feeding on the blood of humans who had unfortunately wandered into the depths of the trees. It was said that the last thing the victims would ever see was one pale eye, shining out like a star from the shadows that reached out to grab the poor men and women, paralyzed in fear.. AkaKuro AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first KnB fic and my first ever fanfic at the same time!**

**This one was based on a story I read recently, although the plot deviated greatly from what I'd originally planned..**

* * *

_There was once a legend of a demon, living in the darkest shadows of the forests, feeding on the blood of humans who had been unfortunate enough to wander into the depths of the trees. None but one had come back from the demon's clutches alive, and even then, the man had came back half insane, all the while muttering, 'blue...blue...'. It was said that the last thing the victims would ever see was one pale eye, shining out like a star from the shadows that reached out to grab the poor men and women, paralyzed in fear..._

Kise Ryouta leaned back and smirked at the spooked faces of his friends minus Akashi. He couldn't expect to scare _him._

Akashi Seijuurou did not believe in myths, legends, or fairy tales, no matter how real or how truthful they may have seemed. He was absolute, and he always knew what would happen before it actually did. So when his small circle of friends sat down and a certain blond had told them all of the legend of the forest behind their small little town, Akashi had immediately stood up and announced that he would go into the forest to confirm the rumors. Even the most burliest and strongest of the men in town did not dare go inside the forest. Akashi had wondered why, but waved it off as a simple superstition until now.

Against his friends' pleas to not enter the cursed forest(Akashicchi! Noo! I don't want you to die, so please!), he walked with steady, graceful steps down a scarcely used path, which was covered in grass and pebbles to the point where one could just barely make out the road by the faint indentations of wheels. The forest loomed above him, and Akashi looked up at the tall pine trees swaying their dark green needles in the breeze. _What could possibly be cursed in this forest?_

He stepped into the midst of the pines and continued slowly by the road, taking in the scenery. The late morning sun shined its warm rays through pale leaves, warming his back on his slow trek through the woods. He looked up at the treetops, and bits of pale blue sky that was visible signified that nothing could go wrong-after all, it was a breezy, sunny day without a cloud in the sky.

As Akashi carefully stepped over a gnarled root, he noticed animals he had never before seen, but only heard of. Raccoons, the charcoal-colored rings of fur around their eyes giving them a mischievious glint as they scurried between rocks and grass, rainbow-colored butterflies, iridescent wings catching the sunshine and shimmering like pearls, and lovely hummingbirds, suckling on the tiniest of flowers on a nearby bush before flying off to join the butterflies in their colorful dance.

Sweet voices of songbirds rang through the woods, beckoning Akashi to come ever closer to the heart of this mystery. Sleek bodies of cats disappeared into a hidden den before coming back out, with a trail of tiny kittens on their unsteady feet. He stared,entranced, at the felines for a few minutes before remembering his duty, and walked on.

Engrossed in the beautiful ways of nature, Akashi did not notice the leaves of trees seemingly closing on him, the raccoons retreating back to the safety of the sunlight, or the strangely dense white fog starting to swirl around his ankles, obscuring them from view.

It was only when he realized he could not feel the heat of the sun on his back, nor hear the steady buzzing of hummingbird wings that he broke away from his trancelike state and took a look at his surroundings.

The trees no longer looked motherly and welcoming, but rather forboding and dangerous. The wind that had been blowing through the woods had gone, and the forest was silent, as if dead. Suddenly, the small crunch of twigs breaking under his feet seemed way too loud in the silence, and Akashi stopped dead. It was as though someone was watching him. Sharply, he turned in a circle, his heart thumping way too loud in his rib cage for his liking. When he decided no one had been spying on him, he relaxed, and turned back the way he had been heading. He would find out the truth( he believed strongly that the demon was just another made-up entity)and prove, once again, that he was always right.

His breathing sped up, adrenaline coursing through his veins and sharpening his senses. That's when he realized that he was afraid. Akashi Seijuurou was scared. He grimaced and told himself over and over again that demons did _not_ exist. Could not. But even his mantra could not undo the tight knot that had formed at the base of his stomach.

He took a deep breath and took one confident step forward, and the ground gave way. With a cry, Akashi tumbled down a slope, scraping countless times against twigs,hitting against rocks and roots hard enough that he was sure they would leave a painful bruise afterwards. Akashi instinctively curled into a ball as best as he could, waiting for the ground to level out and the fall to end.

A bang, a crash, a sharp pain in the back of the head, and Akashi lost consciousness.

* * *

Akashi slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. He was back in the sunny parts of the forest. None of the eerie fog nor the heavy silence was there, and the woods were once again filled with the many sounds of the forest. He slowly sat up and winced as the eye-watering pain of the scrapes and bruises he had suffered on his fall rushed back to him. Touching the back of his head gingerly, he felt around for a bump.

That was when he realized there was something around his head-a bandage seemingly ripped off from clothing. He tensed and looked around slowly, his eyes taking in all details of the small clearing he was lying in. As his eyes scanned the woods around him, they caught a small disturbance in a clump of thin trees. It had just been a rustling of leaves, a few twigs snapping, but Akashi carefully observed the area with narrowed eyes before turning away, deciding that it was only a trick of the shadows.

He started to walk down the path again, looking back now and then for a sign of a living soul.

As he stepped back onto the road leading to town, he heard shouts of, "Akashi!"

His friends hurried towards him, and Aomine asked, "So were there demons?"

Midorima hit him on the head." That's beside the point, Ahomine. Akashi is injured!" he gestured to Akashi's slightly torn clothing and the bandages around his head.

"Eh...Eh.. So.. Akashicchi? Did you see a demon? No wait, of course you did. How else would you have gotten these wounds, other than by bravely fighting off the monster and saving our town?" Kise gushed.

He sighed and said in a tired tone,"No Daiki, Ryouta. I did not see anything, much less fight a demon. I simply got these scrapes from a fall." Too tired to deal with all their loudness, Akashi pushed past the others and started to walk down the road that led to his home. He stopped after a couple steps and looked back at the forest. "But I wonder.." he murmured, all the while unable to shake off the feeling of being watched.

* * *

Pale eyes watched as the boy with strikingly bright red hair walked out of the forest. Curious, the boy with blue hair crept up the road, carefully trailing him but stopping at the very edges of the forest. Hidden carefully behind two tall pines, the young boy stared as the redhead was greeted by four others but pushed past and walked farther into town. He watched until he no longer could see the boy, then turned and disappeared into the forest, melting into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**Please take a moment to R&R? It helps me write more and write better..**

**-Wynn**

**+7/27 fixed some grammar/spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So everyone, can I just...;a;**

**Can I just say I'm really surprised at all the positive responses to this? Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! You made me feel like I've achieved something in my otherwise bland life. **

* * *

Akashi stared out the window at the trees visible from his house. It had been a week since his daring expedition to the woods, and he was itching to explore it once more. He was sure the eyes he felt boring into his back was not just another animal, but a fellow human.

He had asked around about the story, but everyone had stared at him with wide eyes until an elderly man had ushered him in inside his home and told him about the small details of the legend. The demon took the shape of a young boy of about Akashi's age, and drew humans in with his strange beauty. Then, he killed them and fed on their blood.

_"Until about seventy-five years ago, the attacks kept coming. No one wanted to go into the forest, but to get food the poor had to travel there and attempt to hunt the wild animals living there. My own father was killed thus. I still remember the body as they carried him into our house to tell my worry-striken mother._

_"His face was shrunken inwards, and his skin was two shades lighter, like no blood was left in him. There was a wound in his neck that looked as though you scooped the skin out with a fork. The strong, muscular arms that I had admired so much were nothing but sticks. My father was unrecognizable." the old man wiped a tear from his eyes and said,"The attacks came mostly in the night, when the full moon was up. They stopped many years ago, and now that we have a steady pile of food no one bothers with the forest, but many men and women still here have lost their husband, wife, child, or parent to the cursed forest. Do not venture into the forest at any cost. Nothing is more valuable than your life, boy. I hope I will not regret telling you all this."_

For a moment, Akashi contemplated the possibility of the stare he knew he'd felt belonging to the legendary youkai, but he told himself firmly that if it had been, it would have killed him the moment he set foot in the heart of the woods.

Deep inside, he wasn't convinced, but pushed down the anxiety and left his house, heading for the forest.

The afternoon sun cast a deep glow over the whole town, painting it orange. The marketplace was still full of people buying fresh vegetables and the occasional meat for the dinner stew. Akashi nodded curtly to a few aquaintances and exited the bustling booths. He wound his way expertly through the maze of ragtag houses, the one and only apocathery house, and bakeries with the pleasant smell of fresh bread pouring out the open windows. the road now gave way to farmland, fields of wheat and cabbage and potatoes swaying their green leaves in greeting. The meadows occasionally used for grazing was growing long enough to cover the already unnoticeable forest road, but Akashi located it easily and walked on.

Akashi treaded along the path on a steady pace, the overgrown grass brushing his ankles. When he reached the edge of the forest, he hesitated for a split second before steeling himself and entering.

The moment he set foot on the gnarled roots of pine trees, he was on guard and glanced around warily for any disturbances. When he concluded that all was safe, he began walking, but one could still tell from the stiff muscles of his neck that Akashi was still tense.

Everything seemed exactly the same from yesterday, kittens wandering from its family to occasionally brush its soft, furry body against the redhead's ankles before returning to its mother, the sound of cicadas and songbirds chirping in an oddly sweet melody, and even a deer or two looking back at him with large, soft eyes before running into the deep woods. But this time, Akashi paid little attention to the animals around him, but focused more on the wavering shadows that the tall tresses of trees cast over the mossy ground.

It wasn't long before the sounds of crickets and cicadas faded into silence, and the sunlight no longer shined through the limbs of the willows. Tendrils of fog curled around his feet, much like the cats, but this time in a more malicious manner. Akashi was on high alert, waiting to see what would happen, and took one step after another, carefully testing the ground before each one. He had no desire to experience the painful fall again.

"Why are you here?"

As he grabbed a tree trunk for support on the slippery moss, a quiet voice echoed through the trees all around him.

"I thought you humans knew better than to set foot in this cursed forest."

Akashi hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "I was curious to see why no one wished to explore the woods," he paused, waiting for an answer. When there was none, he continued, "Is it because of you? Are you the youkai in the legend that spreads through my town and frightens the children in their beds at night?"

When the silence continued, Akashi feared he had said the wrong thingㅡthis was unmarked territory that even he could not predict.

"Yes."

Akashi smiled. So it really did exist. "Do you mind clearing away the fog? I fell down a hill yesterday because of it."

At those words, the fog seemed to retract, and after a moment, clearing away completely.

"Where are you? I do not harbor malicious intent, you do not have to be afraid of me. Rather, I should be afraid of you as a youkai." At Akashi's words, a young boy materialized from the shadows after a brief second, staring at him with eyes as blue as the morning sky. Akashi stared back at the boy, each just taking in the other's appearance.

The so-called demon had alabaster skin a few shades lighter than Akashi's own. He looked to be about Akashi's height, and had a thin frame that looked as though Akashi could break it all apart with a hard punch. Akashi had to resist the urge to step closer and run his fingers through fair hair the color of his eyes and looked as soft as silk. He was clad in a simple black kimono, and Akashi took note of the torn edge of the white obi around his thin waist.

"Yesterday, when I fell down and injured my head, you bandaged my wound, did you not?"He indicated the torn obi and lifted his bangs to reveal a thin white scar, barely visible."Thank you. Not to mention you took me back to the edges of the forest."

When the other boy just stared at him with blank eyes, he tried again. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou. What is yours?"

The boy was silent for a moment, and seemed to decide whether to answer or not. A pink tongue wet chapped lips, and he said," My name is..Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi smiled."It's a pleasure to meet you, Tetsuya."

* * *

Kuroko could not understand why this boy ventured into the forest again. Had he not heard about the 'demon' that lived in these woods? How he had hurt and killed those people so many years ago? His eyes had seemed intelligent, sharp, alert. This boy couldn't possibly be foolish enough to wander in here again?

But there he was, the red-haired boy striding quite confidently through the bushes. Kuroko observed him from afar, watching as he made his way into the heart of the woods where he lived. Inwardly, he felt a little guilty that he was happy to see someone was here again. He had been lonely for the past few decades, with only his pet dog and the eerie silence to accompany him. But he didn't blame anyone. After all, he was just a monster.

* * *

His eyes were really strange. Red and gold. Kuroko stared at them for a long time until the boy spoke again.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou. What is yours?"

He blinked hurriedly, swallowed, and replied, " My name is... Kuroko Tetsuya."

The boy called Akashi smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko just looked at him. First name basis already? "..Nice to meet you too, Akashi-san." Inwardly, Kuroko smiled at having someone to talk to again. Akashi reminded him of another boy from many years ago. But there was still a trace of fear, of worry, that he might lose control again, just like last time.

_"No...No... NO! What have I done.."_

_Kuroko was kneeling on the wooden floor of a small house, looking down at his bloody hands with horror evident in his large blue eyes. The floor around him was soaked in crimson blood, and was all over Kuroko's face, the crimson red contrasting with pale white skin._

_"O...Ogiwara-kun..no..."_

_Shakily, he crawled over to another boy lying motionless on the ground, and cradling his head, started to cry, thick tears gathering at the edges of his eyes and trailing down a slim jaw._

_Outside, the full moon was shining.._

* * *

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuya? Wake up!"

Kuroko was suddenly jerked out of his memories as firm hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He looked into heterochromatic eyes as he realized where he was, and shook Akashi's hand off, none too gently.

"Tetsuya, are you alright? You suddenly went pale in the face." Akashi asked him, worry creeping into his tone.

"I am fine, thank you very much." Kuroko turned around, away from questioning eyes. "You should go now."

"I can't just leave you alone. You seem sick."the other boy protested, grabbing at Kuroko's hand.

He pulled his hand away, and said,"The full moon is coming. I advise you to not come here anytime soon, for the woods are dangerous when the moon is round. In fact, please do not come here ever again."

He walked away, disappearing into the trees soundlessly. Akashi could only stare at his retreating back, before he sighed and reluctantly turned away.

He would come here again, no matter what.

* * *

**#ImsorryIjusthadtokkeeeelhim**

**English isn't my first language, so please tell me about any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, or if some parts don't make sense. I'll try and fix them!**

**I was actually going to post this yesterday, but my parents took away my laptop before I could. But I think the extra day gave me more time to think up on the plot and make this longer!**

**R&R? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. :D**

**Sorry for the late-ish update, I was in a sort-of slump. But eventually, I got around to writing chapter 3.**

**forgotten disclaimer: Coverpic and KnB shall be mine when Riko learns to cook.**

* * *

Kuroko walked away from Akashi until he was sure the other could not see him, and broke into an all-out run, heading for the small log house in which he lived. Silent tears ran down his pale cheeks, darkening his black kimono even more as the drops fell and slowly was absorbed into the rough fabric. He ran until he could run no more, and stopped under a small oak tree next to a small river.

Kuroko crumbled onto a heap under the tree and wiped tears from his eyes. He didn't understand these tears. Why was he crying? There was nothing to shed tears for. Monsters shouldn't be able to cry. Crying was a human emotion, and human was only one of the many things Kuroko could never hope to be.

_Why was I remembering that?_

Unwanted memories bubbled up from its deep, hidden place of his heart, and no matter how much he pushed it down, no matter how hard he fought them, they overpowered him until Kuroko gave up and let them surge over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

Kuroko sat by a river, reading an ancient-looking book that was frayed at the old leather corners of its cover, which read, _'The Encyclopedia of the Most Mysterious and Sought-Out Creatures'_. His eyes passed over a description of a fairy and stopped at _'Youkai'_.

_'Youkais are creatures of the underworld, the offspring of demons,who prey on humans' blood. Most youkais cannot be distinguished from normal humans until they have shown their true self, which may make them one of the most dangerous creatures on this earth. Not many have been sighted, although legends passed down from generation to generation indicate that there are still youkais walking the earth. Youkais normally do not come out at daylight, and prefer to hunt in the dark of the night when they have an advantage over their prey with their night-vision. Only some youkais are pureblood demons. Most of them are the results of sexual activities between a human and..'_

He stopped reading and stared into the flowing waters of the river beside him. The water twisted his reflection, convoluted lines forming an inhuman, grotesque face. Quietly, he whispered to himself,"Like the monster I am.. The river always tells the truth."

Suddenly, a voice spoke back at him."My mother told me no one is a monster, so you can't possibly be one. The river is lying to you." A face popped up next to Kuroko's own reflection, smiling at him.

He stood up so fast that he lost his footing and fell into the shallow river. Shocked by the sudden cold of the water, Kuroko sat there, stunned, blinking rapidly. Meanwhile, the owner of the voice panicked and pulled him up and out of the water, askig him,"Are you alright? Oh gods, I'm really sorry I scared you. Are you really okay?"

Kuroko came back to his senses and shook the boy's hand off roughly,hastily taking a step back and glaring at him in a defensive manner. "What are you doing here?"

The boy only looked mildly surprised at Kuroko's hostile attitude."Hey, I just wanted to see what made everyone so unwilling to go into the forest. But, there's nothing here, and I saw you, so I just decided to say hi."he smiled.

Kuroko only narrowed his eyes and turned his back on him, sitting down and staring once more into the river. "Go away."

Instead, the black-haired boy just sat down next to him, and asked,"Do you live here?"

After a moment of silence came the answer,"Yes."

The other's eyes widened. "Wow, really? That's so cool!" Kuroko balled his fists." Everyone says that no one can live here because it's too dangerous, but here's proof that it'sㅡ"

" They are right." Kuroko cut off the boy's ramblings sharply." It is too dangerous."

The boy just stared at him for a moment, and said,"But you live here, right? I mean, if you can live here, everyone else should be able to, and then we won't have any more food shortages! This is great! Now we can all eat meat and live comfortably!" the boy continued,"But it's so weird. If this place is habitable, why would no one come here? We could have had land, meat, fresh vegetables, timber, everything, yet the adults of the town refuse to do it. I should tell them about this and convince them to move here!"

"You will do no such thing. I only live here because-" Kuroko bit back his own words. He swallowed and repeated,"It's too dangerous."

"Oh come on, don't ruin my joy. Besides, you'll have neighbors then. You must be lonely living here!"

He exploded,"No!" Kuroko stood up and shouted at the other boy, who just looked up at him in shock. "No one can live here, no one! Its not worth it, not, not, not! This place is cursed!" he yelled, trying to get his point across to the idiot who wandered into his home.

"W-what? I-I don't get it. If you live hereㅡ"

"Don't you get it? Go ask your elders about the legend of this forest. I'm the reason why none of your villagers ever come here! "he all but screamed at the boy, who shrank back."It's my fault that you are starving in the winters because your hunters are too scared to go for the animals here!" Kuroko sank to his knees, sobbing," It's..my fault.. All of it...mine.."

Thick tears that he had held back for many years fell from his eyes, and he buried his face in his knees, rocking back and forth. Even if he'd lived for a long time, Kuroko was undoubtedly still a young boy inside, needing comfort, friendship, and love. But he couldn't stop crying when he thought about what would happen to this boy if he remained here any longer, what he himself would do to the boy, unable to control his inner demonic self.

So it came as a surprise to him when he felt him sit down next to him and wrap his arm around Kuroko's thin, shaking form. The tears came harder and faster now, the comforting gesture reminding Kuroko of a woman's smile, her warm embrace, back when he still believed he was human. The other murmured softly to himself as he patted the shaking Kuroko's back. When the sobs ceased, he said,"My name is Ogiwara. Ogiwara Shigehiro. What's yours?"

A moment's silence dragged by as Kuroko swallowed and tried to remember his name in his haze. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to ask him that question.

"Kuro..."

Ogiwara tilited his head at the whispered answer. Why would anyone name their child with the color black? His question was answered the the other said, "Kuroko. My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Ogiwara grinned, and exclaimed,"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Kuroko!"

Kuroko raised his head slowly and looked at the grin on Ogiwara's face. He stared in wonder at the boy crouched in front of him. He was the first person in years to not run away, screaming, back the way they'd come. He struggled to remember how to work his facial muscles into a grin, and managed a tiny twitching of his lips.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ogiwara-san."

* * *

"Oh, come on Kuroko. Call me something other than that thing with the annoying -san at the end. Something like Shige or even just Ogiwara or whatever. Makes me feel so old!" Ogiwara said, walking through the woods with Kuroko. Kuroko thought about it for a moment, and settled on,"It's Ogiwara-kun then."

Ogiwara pouted sarcastically."You're always so formal, Kuroko. Oh, and I wanted to ask you, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? There's lots of fun things we can do, like this thing called basketball!It's totally awesome!"

Kuroko turned eerily white in the face, and looked down. After a while, he answered,"..I'm sorry, I don't think I can. If they catch us, they'll kill me, as well as you and your family. I do not wish to bring that kind of misfortune to your family."

Ogiwara did not step back."Its okay, no one will see us. My house is at the outskirts of town!"When Kuroko did not answer, he tried again." Besides, you can do that disappearing act, can't you?"

"Misdirection." Kuroko corrected him, but Ogiwara could see his reslove faltering. He gave him a push."I'll get you some more books to read-I have a lot at my house. Not to mention that my mother makes the best vanilla milkshakes in town..."

Kuroko broke down."Oh, all right then,"he said."but if we get caught and executed, please don't blame me for it."

Ogiwara grinned."Alright then!"

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes, touching back down into reality. He sighed and looked at the roots of the tree he was currently lying on. On it, one could make out the tiny scribbles of a word, easily able to be mistaken for mere scratches.

_'friends'_

Kuroko's blue eyes turned down, their bright cyan tone now a dreary gray color. He was sitting near the very spot where he had made his first friend. He bit his lip, hoping that the sharp pain would hold his tears back. The words had been done with a small pocketknife, far from suited to carve wood. It had taken both of them many days to carve that one small word into the tough oak; the letters were far from neat.

_"This is the proof of our friendship!"_

Sighing, Kuroko stood up to head back to his home, where his cute puppy would cheer him up. He looked back at the letters one more time, and made a decision to go look for that readheaded boy and tell him that he was sorry.

He would not make the wrong decision, not again.

* * *

"Shintaro, I need to tell you something." out of all four rowdy teenagers, Akashi decided, Midorima could be trusted to keep a secret. He was serious and loyal, unlike one loudmouthed Kise or Aomine, who didn't have a metaphoric filter in his mouth to keep him from blabbing about everything.

"What is it, Akashi?" Midorima questioned him when they had stopped a few metres away from the rest of the group.

"It is about the time I went into the forest," For a second, Akashi debated whether to tell Midorima or just keep everyone in the dark, and decided to just spill."What Kise told us is true. Or most of it is."

Midorima was silent. He mulled over what Akashi had said, and in a doubtful tone, asked,"Are you sure, Akashi? It might just be another boy tricking people into thinking he's a demon."

Akashi's eyes flashed."You know that I do not joke, Shintaro."he warned."Besides, I am very sure he's not from our town. I know each and every person here. Also.."

"Also?" Midorima prompted.

"There was a mysterious aura around him. Like he wasn't human. I've learned to trust in my instinct. I am sure he is a different entity."

Midorima nodded."And what do you want me to do about it, Akashi?"

"One, keep silent about this. Especially from Daiki and Ryouta. If word gets out to them, everyone in the town will know about this in a matter of hours. Two, I'd like you to come with me to the forest tomorrow. I am curious to see why that boy is such a big threat." Akashi looked at him imperiously."You will, will you not, Shintaro?"

Inwardly, Midorima gulped. He knew he had no choice in the matter. He looked back at his friends, now arguing heatedly with each other, and then at the forest, looming behind them, and then back at Akashi's face. With one bandaged hand, he pushed his glasses farther up his nose, and nodded.

Akashi smiled. _I will find you, Tetsuya, and get to know you better. I know you aren't the dangerous monster that stories make you out to be._

He looked at the forest, thinking about what kinds of mysteries were hidden in the depths. _After all, I am absolute. _

* * *

**this feels rushed. I don't want the story to be rushed, but I keep writing like that D:**

**I'm trying to set my quota for 3k words for next time, so it might be a while before I actually update.**

**Please point out mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**Please review? :D..**


End file.
